


72nd Games

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch have been having a not so secret affair but Chaff wants a Single Boys Night Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	72nd Games

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

72nd Games

Haymitch had lost his last tribute on day three. Immediately after his exit interviews he spent the night with Effie in the 12 apartment.

It was the morning of day four that Chaff lost his last tribute. His exit interview was done by early afternoon and he went up to 12 with two bottles of liquor.

“First round on me.’ Chaff called out.

Haymitch took the bottle. “Sorry. That kid had some promise.

“The odds weren’t in his favor. Hey you know what I want to do tonight. Hit the clubs.

“The clubs?

Yeah, we’re Victors, we can pick up some groupies.

“Aren’t we a little old for that shit? Especially you? Don’t we leave that to guys like Finnick?

“Finnick is “working” It’s fun for us. All those sexy twenty-somethings that can’t get Gloss or Finnick. When was the last time you went clubbing?

“It’s been a couple years. Haymitch admitted.

“The little woman keeps you on a short leash. Chaff teased. “When will we see Hayffie pics all over Capitol Weekly?

Haymitch sighed. “Effie is not my “woman”.

“You’ve been with her exclusively the last few years. 

“Chaff, it’s not like I had a string of Capitolistas.

“I know but tell the missus Daddy has to party.

Haymitch knew he would puke up half a bottle on purpose before he ever said to Effie. “Daddy has to party but this was a guy’s thing. “Okay, she’ll have to find something else to do.

Effie was disappointed when he told her she’d couldn’t come to the penthouse tonight. He and Chaff were going to drown their sorrows. She pouted but didn’t put up a fight.

They hit the clubs and within an hour they had two lovelies. Haymitch forgot how easy this was. The girl was on his lap and had her hand in his crotch when he heard a very familiar voice.

“What are you doing here? Effie scolded.

He turned to face her but she wasn’t talking to him. She was at the booth behind them. He recognized her figure but she wasn’t facing his direction. She was yelling at someone else. Who the hell was it? She belonged to him from Reaping to Crowning that was the deal.

Effie repeated herself. “What are you doing here?

“Partying Euphemia. I’m off duty.

“Off duty? Your Victor just finished his exit interview.

“Yeah, that means he’s done.

“You’re supposed to take care of him. Effie said.

“Euphemia, he’s a morphling. He’s going to go up to his apartment and shoot up.

“You have to stay with your Victor the first few hours after they lose. It’s hard for them to take the coffins home.

The girl laughed cruelly. “Euphemia, they are stone cold killers and they like it. They don’t care about the kids.

“That’s not true. Effie said.

“Don’t tell me Abernathy cares. If he did he wouldn’t always be drunk.

“Glitterara, you’ve only been an Escort for two weeks. You don’t know anything. Effie said sharply. When they go back to their apartment after they’ve lost you….stay with them during mandatory viewing. You try to distract them with conversation. You hold their hand, you let them pass out from exhaustion.

“You mean alcohol poisoning. Glitteara said.

Effie was furious. “You have no idea what it takes to be a Victor. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Haymitch was listening so intently he forgot about the girl on his lap. He saw Brutus walk into the club, the boy from 2 must have died. He whispered to the girl. “Honey, I’m too drunk to make you happy tonight but Brutus just walked in. The girl practically leaped off his lap. Chaff’s girl was trying to unzip his pants. Haymitch nodded at him and Chaff waved him off. 

Haymitch grabbed a drink and poured it on himself. He made a point of staggering and knocked a chair over pretending to come out of the Men’s room. Effie turned at the sound and frowned but she came right over to him.

“What happened? Where is Chaff?

Haymitch slurred. “He got a girl sooooo we’re done drinking for the night.

“Do you want to go back to the penthouse? Effie asked.

Haymitch nodded.

Effie put her arm around him to keep him standing straight. She was offering physical support that he didn’t need but he realized she offered him emotional support every day they were together.


End file.
